blackhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Punchline
John grew up in a small city called Hostville, when his dad died in an explosion that destroyed half of the city, John was filled with anger. When he got older he took on boxing lessons, and later decided to do as much good for his city as possible, wearing a clown like outfit, his fathers old wig and a pair of boxing gloves. Origins When John was a little kid, he lived in a small house with only his dad, he didn't knew where his mother was or who she was, but he didn't care. His father worked as a clown, when his father worked John got droped at his grandpa's house most of the time. One day his dad was going to his work, and John was going to his grandpa as usual, but that day a small plane dropped a bomb on the city, Half the cityburned down. luckly the fire was stopped before it could burn down the rest of the city, lots of people died in the fire, including John's dad. All of him that was found back was his clown wig. John was never the same again, he barely talked anymore. Later he started boxing lessons, he found out that that was the perfect way to keep his anger in control, while he still felt good. Meanwhile the city had gone dark, it was filled with crime after the fire. John decided that something like the fire never should happen again to the city, he decided to become the heroes protector, but to be a protector he needed to be feared. He made a dark suit, with armour and some steel gloves. but on his first atempt he found out that this was not the way, the criminals weren't as easy to scare as before, the criminals where used to the dark heroes trying to protect their cities. John decided that he needed to find another way, a way that was more like his father would have liked it. If the criminals weren't able to be scared anymore, they should be suprised, they should underestimate him. He decided to make a ridiculous clown outfit. Wearing his fathers clown wig and his own boxing gloves, he was able to protect the city from the scum that was ruling it. Later, he decided to go to Blackhaven. Hearing that a war was coming, he thought these people might need his protection more than the people in his own city, since these people are not only in danger because of the villains, but also because of some of the other dangerous heroes. Equipment Punchline uses different kind of little gadgets and robots all the time, most of them are made by his grandpa (who knows about his crime fighting alias) Though some of them are made by himself. *Boxing gloves *Clown-nose (small fungas bomb) *Waggle bot (Little, fast-running robot) *Investigate bot (Flying robot) *Fun-face (Big fungas bomb) *Rope horn (a horn shooting a rope) Abilities *Boxing expert *Well trained in hand-to-hand combat *A belt full of gadgets *Making good use of others underestimating him